A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste
The two teams are sent into an abandoned mine, where one teammate takes charge of their team, and someone's disorder gets more out of hand. Someone throws the challenge to save his old team, leading to his elimination. Meanwhile, an old contestant falls in love with a new contestant and gives her a special reward, which leads to her quitting the competition and a former intern returning to their new team in their place as a contestant. Plot The camera first pans to Brick and Lightning working out by lifting a log in place of a freeweight. Lightning shows off his muscles by using only one arm, compared to Brick using two. Jo tells the Confession Cam that now that she's on Team Rat, she has the girl's side to herself, so she can work out like the ancient olympians, in the nude. Her shadow is then seen in the cabin as a bird vomits at the sight of her. At breakfast, Chef is missing breakfast has not been made. The group goes into the kitchen for food to find that the cupboards are bare. Chef then pops up outside the kitchen window and says to search in the walk-in freezer, but it turns out to be a refrigerated van which Chef drives to the challenge. At the challenge, Chris is sending everyone into a mine to find a Gilded Chris Award in their team color. However, it's radioactive, and each contestant is given a geiger detector with a 30 minute timer, and that if they don't get out of there in time bad things will happen. He uses Dakota as an example who was in there for over 40 minutes and lost all her hair. Chris also gives them all heavy backpacks they have to wear in the mine until he says to drop them, and not allowed to look inside of them either. Lightning and the Rats make it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a localized cave-in on his team. The Maggots pass them and pick up the flashlights in the shaft. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to shimmy down the cables. Brick goes first, and Jo throws him the jar of fireflies. Brick catches the jar with both hands, and begins to fall swiftly down the shaft. He is able to slow himself by using his legs, but Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone in the dark. Meanwhile, the Maggots explore the caves, and Mike picks up a hat from the ground. He puts the hat on and instantly channels Manitoba Smith, his adventurous alter-ego. He quickly searches the areas and finds rodent leavings which he licks to find which path they should take. He leads his team through the mine, eventually coming to a couple of minecarts. Mike and Cameron get in the first one, while Scott, Anne Maria and Zoey ride in the back. Back at the entrance, Brick hasn't moved far in the dark, but finds a leftover flashlight. When it turns on, he sees a giant mutant mole that chases him through the mine. Back on the maggots team, the carts split, sending the first one ahead, while the rear cart ends up in a pool. In the pool, a shady figure grabs Anne Maria and takes her farther into the cave. Nearby, Mike is knocked out and Cameron tries to act like Jo to make him wake back up, which makes him turn back into his normal personality. Then Brick is seen running away from the mole still, until he crashes into a rock.The mole smells Brick and reacts to his smelly boots, which Brick uses to his advantage. The camera then comes back to Anne Maria, who is surrounded by giant moles and the shady figure that captured her. He then reveals himself to her as Ezekiel, still irin his feral state, and appears to be attracted to her. Brick then catches up to his team, he thinks he is safe as he chased away the mole, until three other moles catch all three of the Rats and pull them down into the ground. Anne Maria is then seen on top of a pile of things Ezekiel brings to her as gifts. The rest of the Maggots find each other and they hear a cheerful scream from her nearby. Then follow the sound into Ezekiel's lair where Ezekiel has captured the Rats and has won Anne Maria over by giving her a giant "diamond." Jo then releases the fireflies to go into the moles faces, which makes the Rats free again. Lighting then goes for their statue, but Ezekiel stops them. Chris then announces it's time to drop the backpacks which reveals to have bombs in them. Mike originally grabs his teams statue, but gives it to Scott to help stop a mole from attacking Cameron and Zoey. Scott then gets their statue and tries to get rid of it, but it lands in Anne Maria's hair, but she is too distracted by the "diamond" to care. Lighting strangles Ezekiel to get his statue again and they all get on mine carts. But Mike is struggling trying to free Zoey and Cameron from the mole, so Brick takes pity on his old team and breaks their statue on the mole to knock him out. They then all get on the mine carts and ride out before their Geiger detector's timer ends. Back above ground, the carts are seen crashing out of the exit, and the Maggots Chris statue lands in front of Chris, declaring the Maggots as the winners. Chris then blows up the bombs sealing off the toxic waste coming from it, which also got the federals off their back. And Chef then uses a powerful hose to wash off any waste. Later that night, Cameron asks Mike if he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike fesses up, but Cameron makes a deal to help him control it if he helps him get rid of Scott, since he doesn't trust him. Mike quickly agrees to his plan. At the campfire ceremony, Jo and Lighting were safe. The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom then goes to Brick, who went against their team and costing the win for them. His old team salutes him before he takes off. Anne Maria then runs over the the Hurl of Shame and quits, after receiving her large "diamond" that will make her rich. Chris then states that the "diamond" was actually just cubic zirconium, which is practically worthless. But before Anne Maria could change her mind and step off, she and Brick were tossed shamelessly away. Since the Maggots lost a player, Chris brings back intern Dakota to be her replacement. Characters Trivia *This is the first episode written by Eliza Crosland. *This is the second of only two episodes where the final marshmallow is handed out as The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is handed out instead the first being Truth or Lazer Shark. *Not counting when they are taking a shower this first time in the series where a female contestants show full nudity abeit via silhouette. *This is the only episode to feature a double elimination. Continuity *The statues the team had to locate were The Gilded Chris awards from Total Drama Action. *This is the sixth Double elimination of the series thus far with the others being Alien Ressur-eggtion, Top Dog, Jamaica Me Sweat, Chinese Fake-out and Hawaiian Punch. *As of this episode Anne Maria is the first and only contestant of the new cast to quit and the fourth overall with the others being Dj in The Sand-witch Project, Duncan in Walk Like an Egyption Part 1 and Harold in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. **This also makes her the first and only only female to quit the show. *This is the first episode in which Scott does not play any role in the elimination as the person who left was not on Scott's team. **Someone from Scott's team did leave but they quit instead. *This is the first episode in which a member from the Mutant Maggots is eliminated. *The way Ezekiel Pounced on Lightning is similar to the way he pounced on Heather in Hawaiian Punch. *Ezekiel found a signed picture of himself in Celeberty Manhunt Total Drama Action reunion Special. * This marks the first time Ezekiel's human slate is shown since the Total Drama Fugitive segment on Aftermath:Revenge of the Telethon. *This is the third episode in a row in which a member from Team Victory makes a cameo. Gallery AMIATTTW3-1-.png|Jo talks about how she can now work out like the ancient olympians, in the nude. 640px-Jo naked-1-.png|Her shadow is then seen in the cabin. Amine(6)-1-.png|Chef tells Lightning to search for food in the walk-in freezer AMIATTTW10-1-.png|Lightning has the idea to search in the walk-in freezer thanks to Chef. 640px-Amine(8)-1-.png|Chef traps all the contestants in the walk-in freezer and drives them to the mine. AMIATTTW16-1-.png|Chris announces the challenge. 640px-Amine(10)-1-.png|Cameron asks what are the badges for. 30minlife-1-.png|Chris explains that if the badge is green that means they have 30 minutes left to live. 640px-15minlife-1-.png|If the badge turns orange, they have 15 minutes left. 640px-5minlife-1-.png|If the badge turns red, they have 5 minutes left. 640px-Amine(13)-1-.png|Cameron finds the flash lights. 640px-Newpersonality-1-.png|Manitoba Smith's first apparition. Manitoba taste-1-.png|Manitoba Smith licks rodent leavings to find which path they should take... 640px-Manitoba-1-.png|... and then says to go left. 429532 323799357677142 1247289477 n-1-.jpg|Ezekiel makes a cameo Vlcsnap-2012-02-18-13h59m03s161-1-.png|Lightning runs around with a jar of fireflies on his head. EzekielBones-1-.png|Human Ezekiel's picture. AnneZeke-1-.png|Ezekiel offers to Anne Maria last season's prize. 640px-Brickbyebye-1-.png|The Toxic Rats at their 6th elimination ceremony. 640px-AMIATTTW59-1-.png|Brick is eliminated... 640px-AMIATTTW61-1-.png|...and his old team salutes him before he takes off. Category:Episodes